who thought it could happen?
by Team-Jacob-Always
Summary: It's a fanfiction about Leah Clearwater and one of my own characters. At first you will probley think it is boring but just stay with it. Its gets better. Let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

1.)WELCOME BACK  
Jakobeys POV

I just moved to La Push. I forgot how much I loved it here. It's all green and comfy feeling. La Push has changed since the last time I was here. I have not been here since I was 6. There is still all the trees and forest but now there are more houses. Also it's still ALWAYS raining!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When my mama, daddy, and I landed it were raining...of course! They bought this house on the reservation. I was hoping it was near the beach. I love it there.

I'm 17 and a senior in high school. My parents decided it was time for change so we left our hot-house in Florida and moved up here.

This is where my dad grew up. He used to tell me stories when I was little about how (my best friend Paul's) daddy and he use to hang out. They did some pretty bad things and they all happened in La Push.

Paul and I use to be best friends but since I moved away we haven't talked. I guess he was too pissed to email or call me. I don't know.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The house was small, a three bedroom and two bath. My room was the one at the very very end of the house.

I picked it because maybe now I can blast my music as loud as I can and not get in trouble. I doubt that will happen through.

My room was a baby blue color. It looked like a baby's room. It had nothing in it. Not even blinds. Kind of boring looking. I knew I would have to paint it before I brought any girls in here. They would defiantly laugh at me.

The bathroom (my bathroom) was a soft yellow color. I was starting to wonder what was up with the people who lived here before us. They must have had a thing for soft colors. It was starting to drive me crazy!!

The living room was a soft green color (again with the SOFT). The living room looked so blah. I guess it was because we had no furniture yet.

It should be here soon. If not then I don't know what I'm going to do about sleeping if it don't get here. I refuse to sleep on the cold hard floor.

All we took on the plane was one suitcase and my mamas stuff. I never know what she could pack that took 3 suitcases. My daddy and I only had one. She had three. I guess is just a girl thing. I don't know.

I was just exploring the house when I heard the moving truck pull up. So I started heading that way.

I heard my daddy yell "Jakobey get your ass out here and help!"

I picked up some boxes and started to take them where my mama told me to take them.

We got everything out of the truck and I was heading to my room when my mama called me.

She told me I could go walk around of whatever I wanted to do. That I could unpack later. I told her ok and headed outside.

It was still drizzling a little bit but I didn't care, I just put on my hood and started walking.

It was not long before I felt like I was being followed. I turned around and was in total shock about what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talk with Paul

Leah POV

I have decided to give up on love.  
It doesn't exist. All love is, is pain that I don't want or care for. I'm tired of getting hurt. I can't handle it again.

You think I would be use to it now. Especially after Sam broke my heart and left me for my cousin. It took me forever to accept it and I'm still working on it.

I thought Jacob was the right one. He said he loved me, I should have known to believe it but I did and I got hurt. Again.

But now Jake is happy and I'm happy for him. I just wish I could be happy to. Jake is about to married the bloodsucker's daughter. She took him and now I want to go kill her but I know I can't do that because it would hurt Jake too much. I don't want to be the reason for that.

I know how Jake felt before he meet Nessie. He felt not loved, not wanted and just wants to die. That's how I feel now.

Someone opens the door.

Its Paul...

"Hey, what are you doing sitting here all along. You would be over there at the Cullen's house or cussing somebody out."

"Nothing, Just thinking. What are you doing being in my business?" I said.

"Just trying to be nice..for once. What are you thinking about?" He said.

"I have already told you. None of your business." I snapped back. He was getting really annoying.

I thought he would call me a bitch and walk off. Which is what I wanted him to do, but instead he said "Fine, Just trying to be nice and talk to you, but guess it is not going to work. Is it?"

"Why are you trying to be 'nice" you're never nice. Your Paul, bad tempered-don't-give-a-shit Paul" I said back

"Plus I thought you hated me" I added in a low voice.

He said "I don't hate you and never have, you just getting annoying and act like a bitch most of the time."

There is it. I knew he was going to call me a bitch.

"I know I'm a bitch. Sorry. I am just thinking about love and how it doesn't exist." I said.

"I know what you mean, but don't give up. I'm sure you will meet somebody someday."

"Yeah, somebody someday. I wish I knew when" I said

"If you knew when and where then you would not make the mistakes that you have made. Life is about learning from your mistakes." He said.

Wow Paul has a soft side. Who would have known.

"Yeah I guess you're right." That's all I could say.

Paul said "Sorry but I got to go run patrol. Hope you figure thing out."

And he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

3. Jakobey's back

Paul POV

I told Leah I was going to run patrol but I didn't really feel like it. I knew Sam would be pissed and that I would get in trouble but I really didn't give a shit. All I wanted to do was drive and think about what I had told Leah and what she had said.

I just started driving. I saw somebody walking so I slowed down just to make sure they were not causing any problems or anything. They looked like they were maybe 16 or 17.

I pulled over behind them. I was apprehensive and I wanted to know who they were. They turned around about the time I got out of the car.

No freaking way!!! It can't be..can it?

Jakobeys POV

I knew I was being followed I could feel the persons eyes like burning a hole in my back.

I heard them speed up so I turned around. The dude was getting out of the car when I turned around.

NO WAY..that is not....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is no way that is Paul..maybe it is. If it is then he sure has changed...BIG time changed. It looked like his face but mot his body. This dude was REALLY built and was about 6'7 or something like that. The Paul I remember was built but not this built, and was only like 5'8...THIS PAUL IS A GIANT!!!!

We just stood there and looked at each other. I guess he was trying to do the same thing I was. Trying to figure out if we were the same people that we were 11 years ago.

"Hey" I said. "Who are you and why are you staring at me like a dumbass."

"Umm, I'm Paul. And I'm trying to figure out if you are who I think you are...ASS"

"Paul? Really? Yeah I'm who you think you are." I said.

I walked forward to shake his hand but he gave me a hug instead. It was very awkward.

"Dude, what you been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just moved back, what is there to do around here for fun?" I asked. This place is boring as hell.

"Um well we usually have bonfires down at the beach. We are having one tonight if you want to come. It will probably got started around 7:00."

"Good! I will see you at 7."

I started to walk away and he said "Hey dude you want to ride home"

"Sure. My parents are going to freak when they see you."

I was right they went crazy. They gave him Hugs and mama gave his kisses. It was so funny to watch them. Paul said he had to go and I told him I would see him tonight at the bonfire. My parents have already said I could go so I Knew for sure I would be there. Hey maybe I would even meet a girl I would like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:First Beach (LOVE)

Leah POV

I hate coming to all these things. They are all the same. We eat, they tell the story then people just hang out with their imprints or whatever...blah blah blah...  
Always the same people. Sometimes it changes like I don't know who that dude is over there by the food talking to Paul. Wait who is that? He looks pretty good I just hope he don't have one of those angermanagment problems like Paul.

The dude doesn't look likes he belongs here. He has short spiked hair. He is Dark skinned like he has been out the sun a lot. Maybe a little bit of us in him but not much. His face it round and cute....god what in the hell it wrong with me. I have already called this dude cute and that he looks good in just a couple of seconds and I have no idea who he is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakobey POV

I got to the beach around 7:30. I didn't want to be like the first one there so I decided 7:30 was a good time. The party looked like it had already gotten started. Most of the guys there looked big and built like Paul. I walked over to Paul was. He was fixing his food so I decided to go ahead and eat too.

Most of the guys there have girls hooked on their arms or them sitting in their laps. But there was this girl sitting all by herself looking bored as hell. She was pretty, she had long black hair and pretty eyes. She looked sad. I guess she felt me looking at her because she looked up and met my eyes. I felt a pull to her but I thought I was just going crazy so I ignored it. I would ask Paul who she was later.

"Hey dude, what you doing?" He said.

"What does it look like I'm doing dumbass. Eating" He snapped back.

"Damn sorrrrry. Hey who is that girl sitting by herself over there?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Over there." I really hate to point but I did. As soon as he realized where I was pointed he died out laughing.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

It took him a minute to stop laughing to tell me here name was Leah and that she was a bitch.

He was still laughing where I started to walk toward her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah POV

Why the hell is that boy coming over here? Why is Paul about to drop his food from laughing so hard. So many questions that I want answered NOW.

"Hey, my name is Jakobey. What's yours?" He asked. He stuck out his hand.

Damn he was sexy. Totally hot. I reached up to shake his hand. When our skin touched there was a fire that went through my body. All I wanted to do was kiss him.

He helped me up because I was still holding his hand it was easy. "Leah, I like your name." That was all I could say. I should have come back with some bitchy comment but I had no idea for once to say.

All he said was "Leah, cool."

I think I had imprinted because the first time you just shake hands with a guy you don't feel a fire going though your body. That just isn't normal. All I wanted to do was touch him all over and kiss him till I couldn't anymore.

Shit I needed to talk to somebody. Who could I talk to? I sure as hell am not talking to Sam or Jake or Emily about it. I guess I could talk to Paul. He apparently knows Jakobey so yeah I would talk to Paul soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakobey POV

"Leah, cool" What a dumbass thing to say. I couldn't think. All I could do was think about how pretty she was and how I would want to kiss those pretty lips of hers. Shit I got to talk to Paul soon.

When she shook my hand there was like fire going through my veins. I wonder if she felt it to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

5. Knowing

Jakobey POV

After the bonfire that night, Leah and I have been together all the time. I knew she had a secret, I just didn't know it could be THAT.

*FLASHBACK*

Leah and I was walking on the beach. She turned to me and said " I got to tell you some think."

I said "Anything baby." I was scared of what she was going to say. My first thought was she didn't want to be more than friends when I did. I was at such a shock when she said...

"I'm a werewolf" she said it all of a sudden and blunt. She did not beat around the bush or anything. It surprised me that she said it like that.

I stopped walking and had just looked at her. She walked up to me and has me a peak on the cheek and said she understood. Then started to walk away. I had ran after her. When I turned her around she had tears running down her cheek. I had wiped them off and gave her the kiss back. My kiss was deep and demanding. I know she liked it.

I finally pulled away because I needed to breath and I had to tell her it was ok. "Baby, I'm ok with you morphing into a giant dog." I gave a laugh and a smirk when I had said it.

She had looked back at me and said "You are mine forever!" I had said "Yes forever and ever."

She then just looked up and said "No I don't think you understand, there is this thing when you're a wolf about how you know when your with 'the one' and as soon as I looked at you that day at the bonfire I knew it."

"Oh ok. Well cool. I think I can deal with you forever and ever!" I had said back.

"It is called imprinting. You want to know how I knew." She had asked.

"Sure." Was all I had said.

"When you first shook my hand there was like this fire go though my body. It was amazing. I never would have thought I would have imprinted. You know I was giving up on love then I found you"

"Wow really. Awh. I love you too! Oh and I felt that fire also. But I had no idea what it had meant" I had relied.

Her reply was "Haha now kiss me" I had and we kept kissing till we had to go back to her house.

*END OF FALSHBACK*

I knew I had to tell her my new acquired secret. I just didn't know how to. I know she would accept me and not hate me but it was still a big step. Especially after she had told me she was a werewolf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I love you

Leah POV

The night that I told Jakobey I thought he was going to do something crazy, but he didn't he just said it was ok with him that I was a werewolf. Any other guy would of freaked out and ended it right then but Jakobey didn't and it really surprised me.

We have been out a lot since that night. The other night we went to the ice cream parlor in Port Angela for ice cream. We were just sitting there and not really saying anything. He had looked up and said " I love you" I thought he was just kidding around, I had no idea what to say back so I just sat there. Yes I loved him back but I didn't know if I could say it just yet. He IS my imprint so I should have been the first to tell him but I hadn't and when he finally did say It I froze and looked away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jakobey POV

The first time I told Leah I loved her I thought she would of said it right back but she didn't she just sat there with a dumbfound expression on her face. It really had hurt my feelings. I don't know why I had said it. I really had thought she would have been the first to say it but I was. I'm afraid to tell her again that I love her; I don't want her to not say anything else back like the last time.

I am going to start calling Jakobey Jake. So don't get it confused with the other Jake. Lol


	7. Author Note

Ok, so guys. I need more reviews if you want more story. I only have one more Chapter already wrote so I also need to know what you wanna see in the upcoming chapters. Just PM me and let me know!

Thanks. Kelc :) 


	8. Chapter 7

I am going to start calling Jakobey Jake. So don't get it confused with the other Jake. Lol

Chapter 7 Woods

Leah POV

Jake and I have been in the woods many of times but none of the times have been like this. . We were walking in the woods and we were just talking and would stop occasionally. One time we had stopped and we were kissing and I got a whiff of something and I knew automatically that it was a bloodsucker. It was not one of the Cullen's I knew all of their scents but only because of Nessie. Plus all of them have left so people around town wouldn't know that the precious Bella was not changing. Ever.

I know Jake saw me stiffen because he was asking "Baby, what's wrong?" and all I could say was "Vampire".

When I said that, that's when I saw her. She was pretty with short black hair. It looked like a mushroom but it was kind of stacked in the back. She was staring straight at Jake and I knew right then I was going to have to fight her. Jake not only looked good he also had yummy smelling blood. That's why I figure she was watching him like a hawk. If he moved she was adjust her self too. It was getting dark so I figure that's why she was out. She looked like one of those Vampires off of the Underworld movies. But kind of like the Cullen's.

She was the first one who spoke. She had that British accent. "Give him to me" was all she said. Now I really knew what she wanted. I grabbed Jakes hand and gave her a stern "HELL NO" i yell back. She flinches and says "Oh" like she had discovered something and I guess she had.

I wanted to take a step back but I knew if I did she would think I was weak. So I asked "What is your name?" She looked confused but answered "Mia. You." I didn't think I had a choice so I answered "Leah and he is Jakobey, my boyfriend." I added the last part to let her know she couldn't have him because he is mine!

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC

Mia POV

When I walked up she was all over him. All I know is that I want him. He smell so good. But once I got close I could tell that I wouldn't be able to get him. I would have to fight her. I didn't want to because it wouldn't be an even fight then I smelt something besides he blood. I smelt wet nasty dog. It had to be coming from her. I didn't think it was possible for a wolf girl. I guess I was wrong. She wasn't like one of the kind back home. She looked sweet and innocent. I could tell now since I know she is a wolf that it would be an even fight and that I could kick her ass and get him. Speaking of him he looks scared. I wonder if he knows what I am and what she is. We were just standing there looking at each other when I heard something behind me. I looked back and was glad what I saw.

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC


End file.
